Their Past
by XiaoBai
Summary: This is the story about a boy who decides the fate of the earth.This is the story about the boy who saw his mother die a gruesome death.This is a story about a girl who was eventually killed by her own brother...This is their past. First shot at X'99 fic.


Uh.this is my first shot at X'99 fic.....so if it sucks, then don't blame me!  
  
Anyway, I really hope you guess will like this story..and if you have any suggestions or comments, well feel free to click that small button at the bottom of this page to review me. Flames are, of course, allowed. I want comments, compliments, anything from you!  
  
Ah well, let the story start now.  
  
--  
  
Their Past By: XiaoBai  
  
--  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Kamui-kun. We are going now.'  
  
He turned and stared again at the house he had been living for the last six years.  
  
'Hai, Okaasan.'  
  
'Do you want to go and say goodbye to your friends?'  
  
'I already did.'  
  
The truth was, he didn't even talk to them about him leaving. They wouldn't care and he didn't bother about it either. To him, he was glad that he could get out of this bloody place.  
  
He hates this place.  
  
People dislike him. People speak bad things behind his back. He hates them like poison. When they bullied him, he attacked back. When they threw verbal insults at him, he retorted back with anger.  
  
Through these six years, he had fight back; yet shutting his mouth whenever his mother asked about the bruises.  
  
'I'm okay, mum. Just fallen down.'  
  
Lies. All lies. He had been lying since...since...he didn't know when. He had learnt to only trust himself and his mother and to treat other people with suspicion. Although sometimes he got the feeling that his mother knew more that she says, he had still kept his secret.  
  
'It's a white lie. A lie told for someone's own good.' He had always told himself whenever he felt sick of lying. Yet, another voice in him had retorted with one simple question.  
  
'To whom is this lie doing good?'  
  
He had no answer to that question. But he didn't care now. He was going off, to another new place, and perhaps some other decent people.  
  
The last of the furniture were being loaded on the truck and the worker slammed the truck door.  
  
'Let's go, Kamui.'  
  
'Hai.'  
  
--  
  
It had started raining.  
  
He stared out of the window, watching aimlessly as the raindrops slapped onto the window screen.  
  
He had always feel that rain is a very pretty thing. Small glittering water droplets falling from the sky. And sometimes, forming a rainbow. Although how the water got up into the air was a mystery to him, he had spent most of the last six years playing in the rain. That is, of course, when his mother wasn't noticing.  
  
The car reached the new house. Turned out that the furniture truck was slower. His mother sighed and turned to him.  
  
'Honey, do you want to rest for a while? You looked tired.'  
  
He shook his head and smile.  
  
'I wanna explore the new neighbourhood.'  
  
His mother smiled sweetly. ' Ah, someone is getting impatient.' She patted his head and said, ' Well, you may go, but you'll have to bring an umbrella.' He giggled and slowly moved to the door.  
  
' Remember, umbrella!'  
  
'Hai!' He called back but he didn't take the umbrella.  
  
He walked out into the rain, his arms raised and his hands opened wide. He closed his eyes and faced the sky, letting the raindrops fall onto his face.  
  
He stood there for a few moments, standing very still as the raindrops fall slowly down. 'So cooling...,' He muttered to himself.  
  
Then, he heard a small whining voice. He opened his eyes and looked around. There, curled up in a small shaking ball was a puppy. It was sitting under the door of a shrine and was extremely wet.  
  
He took pity of the dog, and covered it with his windbreaker. The dog whined again and he patted its fur to remove the rainwater.  
  
'You must have been hiding here from the rain.' He whispered softly to the dog. It stared up at him with bright eyes and tilted its head a little. He smiled and patted its head again.  
  
Just then, he heard footsteps. He turned and saw another boy who was taller than him.  
  
The boy stared at him in surprise and asked, 'What are you doing here?'  
  
He stared back and struggled to find his words, 'Ah...I was...'  
  
The boy leaned over him, sheltering him from the rain with his umbrella, 'This shrine is my home. Do you came here for a reason?'  
  
He hummed a little and looked back at the dog, 'Ah...I didn't came here for something...'  
  
He showed the boy the puppy, 'It seemed to have come here to get away from the rain, but it still got wet in the end. Probably because it is too small to learn how to walk...' He added.  
  
The boy smiled a little and leaned in to take a better look at the dog, ' So you made an umbrella for it...'  
  
'I'm sorry...blocking your doorway...'  
  
The boys smiled, 'It's all right. Anyway, why don't you bring him home?'  
  
He smiled bitterly and gazed at the dog, ' I just moved in today, and I had no idea how long I'm staying...'  
  
'But there is no need to stay here and get wet. Why don't you go to my house? In this way, the puppy might be happier...'  
  
He nodded, 'Maybe...but this dog should be a lonely dog...If someone hugged him a little, he will never forget that person. But in the end, he will be lonelier...'  
  
The two of them were silent for a moment before the boy leaned down again and carried the dog into his arm. He looked at the boy and the boy extended his hand to him.  
  
'If we continue staying here, we'll get sick.'  
  
He grabbed the boy's hand and stood up.  
  
'Let's go.'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'To my house, of course.'  
  
'But...'  
  
The boy held on to his hand and pulled him along.  
  
'If one is alone, he might felt lonely. But there will always be someone worried and caring about him. That must be the meaning of a lonely person, who in his heart, not lonely.'  
  
He nodded and smiled slightly.  
  
'Maybe...'  
  
'Oh yeah, what's your name?'  
  
'Kamui. Shirou Kamui.'  
  
'Kamui? My name is Monou Fuuma.'  
  
'Fuuma....' He smiled.  
  
  
  
Strange. He felt happier talking to this stranger than talking to those kids in his old neighbour hood.  
  
Strange.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
The furniture was in place by the time he got home. His mother looked surprised when she saw the new set of clothes he was wearing.  
  
'I got wet and the boy at the shrine lent me his clothes...' He tugged at it and lifted an eyebrow. It was a little baggy for his taste.  
  
His mother laughed and hugged him.  
  
'Time for bed now, Kamui. You have been out for too long.'  
  
For the first time in six years, he smiled with true happiness at his mother and his mother stroked his cheek her eyes softened.  
  
'That boy was a nice person?'  
  
He nodded.  
  
'And are you happy?'  
  
His smile widened.  
  
'Un.'  
  
  
  
--Tsuzuka  
  
  
  
  
  
So how is it guys? Does it sucks? Well... I can't really comment this stuff myself...so please review.  
  
Or maybe I should use reverse psychology... 


End file.
